


Key to Your Heart (Anders' POV)

by CaiusG



Series: Reinhardt Hawke – "Under that scruffy exterior, you've got a soft heart" [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	Key to Your Heart (Anders' POV)

Merrill stormed out. Good. Eh! She really has the talent to drive me mad. Just looks at me naively, with those wide open eyes! And doesn't understand! Maker, such ignorance! It hurts me! I can not help, sometimes she's very annoying. Sometimes? Almost always. What if she---

_"Oh, you're at home, Love! Once her ignorance will be what draws the Templars drown on us!"_

_"But what she did that draw you so angry at her? Performed a blood-ritual with kittens in the middle of the hall? By the way, where is Ser Cat?”_   He winked and laughed loudly. When the kitten heard his name, like a tiny fur-storm, rushed out of his hideout and rubbed his legs.

I just stood there and watched him as he bent down to the little cat and stroked him. And I was grateful. With him, everything is so easy and natural. I feel completely idiot. He's probably the only reason I was able to keep my sanity so far. Why… why he still with me?

And then he stood up and said seriously. _"If you really worry about the Templars, look! I found that old key, to the cellars below the manor, and opens a secret way to your clinic, if you ever have to escape."_

I looked at him and thanked the Maker for his love. I told him something stupid about how much it meant to me to be here with him. We can do anything together! I really believe we can change the world!

But he stepped closer to me, smiled and cupped my cheek.

_"C’mon, Love, that's why you drive away Merrill? We can do that "anything" later... now I want to do one thing…"_ he purred, his brown eyes gleaming in the shimmering light like the amber.

The heat flooded me. The world can wait – for a while. My fingers brushed his thick red hair back as he kissed me.


End file.
